


Let Me Take Care of You

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Your Supreme Leader loves dirty talk and praising you, reader is on their period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: You're horny, sexually frustrated, and on your period (classic). Your boyfriend Kylo Ren finds you letting off steam the good old fashioned way and wonders why you didn't call him to help as he quickly takes over and takes care of you.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> There is no specific "blood play/wound play" type stuff but considering that you are being intimate while on your period, there is, of course, mention of blood.

You knew this was going to happen. You had felt the odd cravings, the oncoming cramps, and finally, your last sign, the ridiculous wave of horniness. Reflecting on this, you realized you could kill two birds with one stone by orgasming to quench your ever mounting thirst and also easing your period cramps at the same time. 

As you considered your options, a part of you wanted Kylo to help you out. However, it was still fairly early on in your relationship and every other sexual partner you had ever had had expressed a strong revulsion to the idea and preferred you “called them when you were done”. Given this, you didn’t want to scare Kylo away or disgust him, so you sighed as you laid a towel on your bed and then spread out on it. For now your fingers would have to do.

You closed your eyes as you lay bare on the towel, letting your thoughts drift to the last time you and Kylo had been intimate together earlier that week as your fantasy fuel. The Supreme Leader was a busy man, especially after Snoke was killed, and you knew you were lucky to see him as often as you did - but sometimes you wished for the days he would have everything more sorted out so you could selfishly steal him away for longer periods of time. 

Having just showered, moisturized, and shaved, you appreciated how warm and soft your skin was under your touch. Already sexually frustrated thanks to your raging hormones, you felt goosebumps spread across your skin and your nipples pebbling under your fingers as you stroked, squeezed and pinched. Taking care not to knead your breasts too roughly (they were pretty sensitive around this time), you gave yourself over to the feelings and moaned into the empty room. 

Feeling ready, you let one hand slip down the soft curls of your already seeping core, leaving featherlight touches around your folds without actually dipping in, teasing yourself for what was to come. When you finally allowed your fingers to pass over your clit, your hips bucked up - sensitivity heightened thanks to all your previous touching and teasing. You let out a loud whimper as you focused your attention there, circling around your clit a few times and experimenting with different pressures. Every once in a while you allowed a finger to slip into your center, further gathering and spreading your arousal. 

You were so focused on your task that you hadn’t heard Kylo enter your quarters until a low rumble broke through your pleasured haze. “What do you think about when you touch yourself, baby? Do you think about me?”

You turned your head towards the voice, freezing your hands in place - one hand at your breast and the other halfway in your cunt. 

“Don’t stop on my account, kitten. I want to watch you touch yourself. Show me what you like, baby.” Kylo whispered encouragingly to you, coming closer to run his fingers down your side. You shivered at his touch, but remained locked where you were.

“Come on, baby. What’s wrong?” he asked, his gaze soft as his eyes searched your face. You knew that gaze pointed at another could be cold and terrifying, but never to you. To you Kylo was always gentle and loving.

You withdrew your hands and willed yourself to relax and take a deep breath, calming yourself down from the edge you had been quickly approaching. “I… I’m on my period. And sometimes I get really horny, so I was trying to… to take care of it,” you mumbled sheepishly. 

Kylo smiled at you before answering, “Why didn’t you tell me, kitten? I could have come and taken care of you.” 

You looked away as your head cleared and embarrassment hit you from having been found in such a vulnerable position, having a hard time believing that your sweet space prince would willingly be with you when you were menstruating. 

His hand moved from where it had been stroking your side to come up to your breast as he gently pinched one bud and rolled it between his fingers. That caught your attention and you tilted your head back towards him as he spoke again, “Can your fingers hit those spots I love? Touch you where you need it? I don’t think so, kitten. Only I can touch you like that. Make you scream like I love. Do you want me to show you how I can make you come, kitten? Tell me how you want me to touch you, baby. I want you to feel good.” 

“I-I don’t want you to feel like you have to, Kylo. I know it’s gross,” you replied, looking down and feeling your cheeks flush. 

“What if I want to, kitten? What if I love making you come apart with just my fingers? I know you’re in pain, baby. I can feel it. Please, let me help you.” 

You looked him in the eyes then, seeing the sincerity in his face, his lip almost pouting as he begged to touch you. Who were you to deny your Supreme Leader anything? 

You grabbed the hand that had been caressing your breast and led it downwards, smiling to yourself at how large Kylo’s hand was in yours and how much of your body it covered as he skimmed over your skin. The goosebumps that had left were back again and you let out a sigh of pleasure when his fingers finally reached your core. Kylo traced his fingers along your folds and marveled at how wet you were, how ready you were for him. 

You watched as he shuffled from where he had stood by your side to go kneel at the foot of your bed. You heard him murmur to himself something about a better view and a better angle as you let yourself relax. 

Allowing your eyes to close, you felt Kylo begin to thumb over and around your clit, alternating between circular patterns and going side to side. You heard him continue to praise you, asking you what you liked and what felt good - hyper aware of any possible areas that may be too sore or sensitive from your period. 

Under his focused ministrations, your breath quickened and you grew louder, feeling a finger slip into your core and then another, scissoring you and prodding at that spongy spot your own fingers could never quite reach. As you began to lose yourself in the pleasure, you let your hands roam over your body to increase the sensations, the tension beginning to build in your body. 

When you started to roll your hips to meet his fingers, Kylo draped an arm over you to steady your hips and so that he could better control the situation. “So eager for me, baby,” he tsked, picking up his pace as your walls fluttered around his digits. 

You could hear Kylo grunting as he finger fucked you, his hips rutting into the mattress in an effort to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. You knew you were making a mess of the sheets as you writhed underneath Kylo’s tight hold, your legs beginning to shake and your toes curling. Your face was contorted in pleasure now, your eyes forced shut as you mewled from his attention. 

“Open your eyes, kitten. I want you to look at me when you come. I want to see you fall apart.” he growled. Hearing no room for arguments in his dominant tone, you forced your eyes to snap open as you craned your neck and came up on your elbows to meet his gaze. Kylo was staring intently at you, his pupils blown wide, and his mouth hanging open. 

You could see his shoulders heaving from exertion, focusing on you and at the same time continuing to rub what must be his now painful erection into the mattress. You loved that Kylo giving you pleasure made him so aroused, and you would have told him so if you were capable of words in the moment. As you felt the tension bubbling to break free and your orgasm rapidly approach, you were only able to babble incoherently between sobs of pleasure.

“Be a good girl -  _ fuck _ \- be a good girl for me and come.  _ Shit _ , Y/N. Come for me, baby,” he commanded between pants. 

His words were the last encouragement you needed as you tumbled off the edge, your vision whiting out as you jackknifed from the strength of your climax. Your mouth was open in a silent scream and your eyes screwed shut as Kylo slowly coaxed you through the waves and aftershocks of your orgam. 

“Such a good girl for me. So beautiful,” Kylo murmured, his voice laced with admiration as he stood from his kneeling position. 

He brought his fingers glistening from your arousal mixed with blood to his lips, opening his mouth to suck on them. When he was done he removed them with a wet pop, musing out loud about how he could eat and live on just your slick every day for the rest of his life, “Tastes so fucking good, baby. I can’t believe you thought I didn’t want this juicy pussy.” 

You flushed at his words and watched with wide eyes as Kylo proceeded to pull down his pants slowly while keeping his gaze on you, allowing his cock to spring free. You could see that it was already leaking precum and it looked so red it was almost purple. 

When Kylo finally grabbed his length you saw him shiver at the contact and let out a soft moan. “This is all for you, baby. You’re always so good for me. I want you to see how much you affect me, how hard I am for you.”

You came up on your elbows again and swallowed thickly as he began to pump himself, twisting his wrist as he neared the head of his cock. You could tell he was making an effort to keep his gaze on you, fighting the instinct to close his eyes from the pleasure. 

His breaths were shaky as he palmed up and down his length, pausing every now and then to swipe his thumb over the slit and gather the precum there. 

Kylo’s groans filled the air as you watched him, feeling the familiar heat begin to pool in your belly again. You clenched your thighs and licked your lips as he increased his pace, his hips thrusting against his hand. 

Your breath hitched when Kylo’s other hand slid down to play with his balls, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a cry of pleasure. 

“Do you see what you do to me, kitten? Do you like watching me get off, baby?” his words were slurred and breathy as he watched you through hooded eyes. You nodded, not wanting to talk and break the intensity of the moment. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Y/N. I’m not gonna last, baby. I-I’m gonna come. Where do you want me to come?” Kylo called out, his movements becoming erratic as he neared his peak. You sat forward on the bed and leaned over, positioning your open mouth right at the head of his cock. You loved the way Kylo tasted, salty and musky and all  _ him,  _ and you jumped at the chance to savor him.

“FUCK!” Kylo yelled as he shoved shallowly into your mouth and spilled into it, squeezing his cock to milk himself as he came down from his high. You swallowed everything he gave you and then started to lick him clean as he looked down at you with wonder and awe. 

“Gods, you’re so perfect, Y/N. So good for me. That pretty mouth taking all of my cum. Every last fucking drop. You’re the only one who makes me this way, baby, the only who gets all of me,” voicing his approval as he lifted you up to stand and kiss him. 

Your lips met with passion, longing, and heat - showing each other through the action how much you cared for one another, neither able to get enough of the other, even after having been intimate just moments before. When you deepened the kiss, he hummed in pleasure, tasting himself on your tongue. 

After a few moments, Kylo pulled away, grabbing your chin and tilting it up so you could meet his eyes. You saw nothing but intense devotion and comforting warmth in his hazel eyes as you melted under his doting gaze, your body moving to meld further into his - a perfect fit. 

“I don’t ever want to see you touching yourself again unless I give you permission. If you want to come you ask me. I don’t give a fuck if you’re on your period. This body is mine.  _ You  _ are mine. And only I get to take care of you like this. Worship you like this. Do you understand?” Kylo asked.

You nodded in response and Kylo tightened his hold. “ _ Tell me you understand. _ Say it.”

“I understand, Kylo. Thank you,” you answered, leaning in again to kiss him. This time the kiss was slow and tender, speaking of new love and cherished bonds.

“Good. Now let’s go clean up, kitten, and then I can braid your hair while we watch a movie. How does that sound, my love?” Kylo questioned, peppering your face with kisses as he rubbed your back soothingly. You already felt much better, your lust sated and your cramps having subsided for now. 

“It sounds perfect, Kylo,” you responded honestly, because it did. Everything was better when your Supreme Leader was here, and your heart bloomed with warm feelings for your sweet space prince as he led you to the bathroom to continue caring for you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear all the way. 

  
  



End file.
